Starting Over From The Begining
by Ikutolover93
Summary: Kagome is sucked further back in time after an accident now she has a hole new journey, and love life. Rating M to be on the safe side
1. Chapter 1

**Lover: **Yes I have a total of five stories I'm working on I just have to get the ideas out of my head or I go nuts. I hope this story will be as good as the rest of them. There are four Shugo Chara and Inuyasha as well as this one. I am a review junky, but I will never hold my stories for ransomed to get them. All my stories will be updated as soon as possible for now I will take a break from Shugo chara. Also I HAVE JEMMY BACK! ***hand Jemmy cupcakes and a Sesshomaru doll XD***

**Jemmy: *Takes both. Cuddles the doll and eats the cupcake* **Can I have a doll of his daddy? He is way hotter! ***Drooling* **

* * *

**_*Flash back*_**

* * *

_Kagome glared at the hanyo, who was blocking her path to the bone eaters well. "Inuyasha move I need to go home to take my finals so I can graduate high school. Then I will return. All I need is a month's time to get everything done, that's all I ask of you"_

"_No way, wench, you gave Naraku to much time to gather the last remaining shards, so no way in the seven hell am I letting you have a month to do as you please you got a week." The white haired hanyo replied, anger twisted in his voice.._

"_No way, you say. It going to be a month unless you want a repeat of the past years, so I need the month to have thing done so I can be free to gather the remaining shards." The raven haired girl said, before she stormed past him and hopped in to the well, before the hanyo could do anything._

_Once Kagome's feet touched the dirt in her time she gave an evil smirk and slapped Miroku's specials seak to the well wall to temporary keep Inuyasha from crossing over. Her evil smirk grow wider as a thought crossed her mind. 'That will teach you to me rude to me so when time is up I will go back, but until then I need to focus.'_

* * *

**_Times skip_**

* * *

_Soon Kagome was finished will all her exams and with graduation. Meaning no more school uniforms and she could wear whatever she wanted. _

_Smiling as she packed her stuff to head back to the ancient Sengoku period._

"_Ok let me see I need my shampoo, conditioner, ramen, clothing, weapons, large first aid kit and water proof flint are all there. Am I missing anything?" Kagome checked over her mental check list. Everything seemed to be there. Sighing Kagome clipped her book bag shut before swinging it onto her shoulders._

"_Kagome, if you don't hurry Inuyasha will be here." Kagome's mom called up the stairs, before walking away to tend to her business._

"_Ok mom, and Inuyasha can't get through the well I used one of Miroku's seals on the well to keep him from passing through, so he could not stop me from passing my exams and graduating. Oh, I need to get some more supplies to make bows and arrows on the other side so I will be back to get my bag." The raven haired girl replied as she set her bag down on a random chair._

"_Sure thing sweet heart, just take the seal off before you go get the supplies." Kagome's mom replies_

"_Ok." was all Kagome said as she passed through as she went to the well and removed the sutra and placing her bag inside before heading out._

_Two hours later she came back with three kits to make bows and arrows, carefully she walked over to her bag and slid them in before closing it up and walking into the house looking for her mom. _

"_MOM WHERE ARE YOU!" The raven haired girl called hoping to locate her mom._

"_In the kitchen dear, is there something you need?" The short raven haired woman replied._

"_No I'm heading back now, see you when I get back." Kagome replies before turning her back and heading to the shrine. As she got to the door and slid the door part way open to grab her bag she heard something that sounded like metal bending and about to pop. Out of curiosity she turned around just as one of the main water pipes broke sending a powerful jet of water shot into her. With no time to move the water slammed in to her chest sending her in to the half open well door. Because of the impact Kagome had a hard time screaming in agony. _

_Kagome soon felt herself falling as darkness start to take hold. Kagome expected to see the similar silver light engulf her but instead she was met with a bright pale blue light._

* * *

**_End of flash back*_**

* * *

Kagome groaned as she felt sharp throbbing pain in her left side. She rolled over on to her right side while trying to figure out what happened. Blinking a few times as she looked up at the blue gray sky.

'_Am I back in Inuyasha's time? If so then where is the enraged hanyo? Surely he would be here when I got back.'_ The raven haired girl thought as she slowly stood up and looked around for her yellow bag. Painfully she grabbed the bag that miraculously managed to follow her down the well. She pulled out her large first aid kit and began to treat her injuries and wrapped the large gash with bandages the best she could so she would not attract unwanted attention.

Carefully she repacked the first aid kit and grabbed her quiver and bow, before painfully climbing out of the well. She tossed her bag next to the well once her head peaked over. Instantly she felt two powerful yokis, one was familiar, wanted to be acknowledged and respected, while the other was unknown, demanded respect and acknowledgment. She pulled herself up onto the wells edge so she was sitting on the edge. Kagome looked down to see that the well was every well painted.

She looked down and saw that blood was seeping through the bandage on her side. "Damn it I don't need to attract unwanted demon to the smell of my blood." She took out the kit once more and re raped the wound and began to travel toward the yoki to see who it was and if they were a possible threat. **(Jemmy: Kagome you just said you didn't want to attract any unwanted demons but yet you go to see who theses powerful, let me repeat that, POWERFUL, demons are. -_-') **

Kagome took her time getting to where the two yokai were. Neither from what she could tell had moved from their spot. She watched as the thick forest gave way to a grassy cliff no a massive crater and in the crater was a human like male with his long silvery hair pulled back in to a high ponytail, ending somewhere around his back. She could clearly see his black breast plate armor, white kimono and hakama, armored boots, a long flowing sash, and a parted pelt that ran down his back like a cape. Then there where his three swords that she barely managed to see.

Kagomes eyes came to his skin it was lighter than her own by two or three shade and had one blue jagged stripe on each cheek but she could not see his whole face.

Looking away from him was an Inu yokai in true form, that looked similar to Sesshomaru in his true form but this one was smaller than the one she had seen in Inu no Taisho's tomb. Closing her eyes as she shook her head trying to clear her thoughts.

Forcing her mind away from the pain she picked her bow and notched an arrow before drawing it back while she focused on the main point of power on the attacking demon. Once she found her target she released the sacred arrow toward its mark.

Kagome watched the arrow sail over the dog demons body leaving a clean path from the tip of its tail over its back and to its nose before striking its mark, at the same time a streak of light followed her arrow and hit the spot completely destroying the demon.

A revealed sigh escaped her lips but sadly the victory was shot lived when she heard the anger growl of the horribly shaved Inu and the sound of someone laughing at the growling dog. Kagome know it was time to leave hearing the growl taking her bow and placing it back where she packed it hooked the quiver of arrows to her side before leaving the crater.

* * *

**_In the Crater_**

* * *

Inu taisho looked up upon sensing powerful spiritual power shooting over his son's back and in to the opponent's its weak point, seeing his chance he used the wind scar to use the arrows opining to his advantage. When the dust cleared there was no sight of the demon they were fighting so Inu Taisho turned to look at his son.

"Sessh *snickers* what hap- *snickers* happened to you?" Inu Taisho managed to say before busted out laughing at his son who was shaved by the arrow. He continued to laugh ignoring the growling coming from Sesshomaru who had now changed back.

"Father I see nothing funny about it, but whoever shot that arrow is going to pay for what they did to me." the silver haired Inu yokai growled.

Inu Taisho looked at his son trying to hold a straight face but was failing horribly. As he started laughing even harder at the sight of the parting line on his sons mokomoko and head. _'Dear kami that miko sure had great aim to humiliate Sesshomaru like this.'_ The great Inu yokai though as his fit of laughter died down.

"I have no clue who this miko is but whoever it is it trying to hide for some odd reason and I plan on find out" Inu Taisho said as he look toward the location the arrow came from and easily jumped to where the girl once stood and froze noticing a small pool of blood.

"This miko is indeed powerful if she could shoot an arrow with that much power in this state." The Inu Taisho said look at his son who had joined him.

"Leave her it's none of our concern if she lives or dies father she is a miko our enemy." Sesshomaru said bluntly.

"Are you challenging me, your alpha, Sesshomaru? "The great Inu yokai asked.

"No father, I'm just pointing out that she is a miko which are our enemies and nothing but scum of the earth." The silver haired Inu yokai replied.

"It does not matter but she is more dangerous injured than not she will lash out at anything. She is a threat to humans, demons, or animals. She will need to be healed or taken to the castle or to the nearest human village which is three miles past my castle. You really have no choice in what goes on Sesshomaru." Inu no Taisho said as he looked at his son only to get an 'hn' from him.

With a satisfied smile he took off to presume the injured miko with his son following close behind him.

* * *

**_Forest_**

* * *

Kagome growled in pain as she re-wrapped her wound. _'If I don't get some form of medical help I will die from blood-loss, of course if I'm not killed before then.'_ The raven haired girl thought as she tied off the bandage.

Kagome had been listening to the forest for any indication of being followed. The sudden sound of leaves and twigs being stepped on caught her attention. '_I need to find a safe place to stay and by what I can sense there is not a village within range, closes one is a three day walk.' _The raven haired miko stood up and froze when a flash of white and red appeared before her.

"Shit!" Was the only thing that came from Kagome's mouth when she saw the great demon lord before her.

Inu no Taisho raised one of his brows upon hearing the word come from the miko's mouth. A sly smirk crossed his pale face as a thought crossed his mind.

"Is that so little miko, his my handsome appearance, and good looks make you say that?" The great Inu Yokai asked as he hid the humor from his voice.

"EH! YOU COCKY DOG!" Kagome squeaked out.

"oh really care to check for me?" Inu no Taisho said as he now held back a laugh as he saw her beautiful blue eyes go wide as a blush crossed her nicely tanned skin.

"Y-YOU PERV! You're worse and Miroku" The raven haired girl said when she heard the Inu Yokai start laughing.

"Come miko you need a healer to tend to your wounds." Ino no Taisho said after he stopped laughing.

"NO! I'm not going with you for all I know you could use me as a slave or whatever." Kagome said plainly.

"you're going to do it the hard way than the easy way." The great Inu yokai said as he looked at his son who was about to spring.

Kagome sensed that the Inu yokai was not alone she knew one was about to attack or better yet pounce and she was waiting for it.

Sesshomaru was given the signal from his father and made to restrain the miko even though he would rather kill her than anything else. Just as he was about to grab her he found himself pined to a tree teen feet away from the two. Shocked did not even begin to set into the bewildered yoki. How could this woman do such a thing?

"Sesshomaru, I thought I told you to take her from the front and I would take her from the back" Inu no Taisho said as he tossed his silver ponytail over his shoulder. **(Lover: get you mind out of there. Jemmy: What mind? *All innocent* It's not like I wanted anything to happen to her)**

"I can't believe you live with this pervert Sesshomaru." The raven haired girl said.

This caught the great Inu yokai's attention, she knew his son and somewhat about him and he had never met her in his life, this stirred his beast from his slumber

**_'Mate, our soul mate.' _**His beast purred as he snapped out of his thought only to see the girl vanishing i to the forest

**_'Chase her, catch her, mark her, pup her.' _**His beast growled and pressed against his mental cage.

_'We can't if I did mark her now she would reject us and neither of us want that so take it slow with her but first we need catch her, she is injured.' _With that his beast went silent as he gave chase.

Kagome was not even look back as she ran the best she could, trying to hide. She knowing it would not help her to much but she had to try. Sadly Kagome had not gotten too far when she felt something really someone push her foreword, she gave a cry of pain and shock as she feel into the dirt almost landing on her broken and bleeding side.

The first thing that came to her mind was flaring her reiki to get her attacker she felt some of the pressure release from her as she caught a glimpse of Inu no Taisho pinning her to the ground by her neck.

Inu no Taisho felt his hands being burned by her reiki so he countered it by flaring his yoki. He felt her power press harder against his but was slowly weakening. It did not take long to overpower her even though he had no intention of killing her or hurting her.

He felt her tense up as he gently caressed over her seeing how bad the injuries were or if she had more but so far there was only one. It consisted of four broken ribs and a gash to her left side.

Kagome tensed up from his power. She noticed that he was distracted so she tried to squirm free only to freeze when she felt him squeeze her neck, not knowing he was really squeezing her pressure points. She tried to move away from him only to find she could not she mentally growled as her mind began to grow fuzzy before she fell in to darkness.

Inu no Taisho released his hold on her neck when he felt her fall limp, gently he rolled her over and picked her up. He was beyond shocked to see and feel how fit she was as well as perfectly evened out, without hesitation he formed his yokai cloud under him and took to the air heading to his son.

* * *

**Lover:** hope you love it will post the next chapter after I get finished with chapter 5 on my other and I know Jemmy is dying to know also I do not own Inuyasha just the plot

**Jemmy: **So wait did Sessy's father just call her his mate? What the hell is going on! Don't you dare do anything to my Kagome you bastard!


	2. Chapter 2

**Lover:** aww poor Toga I feel sorry for him in this chapter

**Toga**: why would you feel sorry for his Toga

**Jemmy****: *****Snuggling with****Akihiko in his cat form***** ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ *****fast asleep***

**Lover:** you will see by the end of the chapter *:)*... also letting all my readers know that there will be a title/ name change between Toga, Inu no Taisho the are the same character only other lords are around will Toga be call Inu no taiso but when his is just with his staff, son, mate, friends he will be call Toga.

* * *

Inu no Taisho looked down at the 'sleeping' form cradled in his arm then over to his son. "bring her satchel to my studies once you figure out how to get out of the spell that pins you to the tree, by no means is this girl weak if she can pin you my son to a tree" Inu no Taisho said before flying off.

***One hour later***

Inu no Taisho soon reach his shiro with the unconscious girl held tightly, but carefully, so she would not hit his bone armor breast-plate. Without a single second to consider where to land he headed for the infirmary, knowing he had one of the best healers. But sadly he had failed to notice that the miko in his arms had somehow managed to get a hold of his mokomoko-sama (his tail) and yanked on it fast as if her life itself depend on it.

Inu no Taisho stopped at the door where the healer was, he walked in seeing his healer mixing a batch of fresh herbs. "Your Skills are needed. So you can stop mixing the only thing that keeps you sane. " Inu no Taisho's deep baritone voice echoed off the wall making the healer jump in shock for she had not since the Daiyokai come in.

"Mi -Mi' Lord! I did not know you were here!" The neko demoness yelped out in shock before standing. She was about to bow when she noticed something in his arms. She watched as it curled up in his mokomoko-sama.

"This girls need to be treated by what I can tell she has four broken ribs and a gash on her left side that need immediate treatment. If this girl is to survive you must watch yourself. For I don't know how she will react being in a place like this." The great Inu Taiyoukai said with a warning as he walked over to one of the pillowed beds and gently placed the miko down before turned to the healer once more.

"Also she is a powerful miko so try to keep a calm aura so she does not feel threatened. Let me know immediately when she awakens." Inu no Taisho said as he turned for the door only to noticed his beast was purring in pleasure.

_'What are you purring for?'_

**_'Mate has soft touch'_**

_'What do you mean and she is not our mate__yet_' Inu no Taisho got a short distance away from the bed before suddenly feeling a sharp pain and face planting the floor.

The sound of snickering could be heard as he got up and turned to see the healer snickering. She was trying so hard to fight back a fit of laughter. Inu no Taisho finally got back to his feet and turned to see why she was snickering. What he saw was the miko holding tightly onto his mokomoko-sama. Walking over to the unconscious girl he gently tried to pry her fingers from his tail. Results…. unsuccessfully.

The healer looked at him with pity but humoring at this moment. "Is it not custom to allow a female to groom mokomoko-sama." She said trying to hold back her laughter once again.

"Normally yes, but that's for intended mates. And, as you can see she's not grooming she's cruising my tail, for someone like her I do not see how it's possible for her to have such strength." Inu no Taisho tried to say as he continued to work on trying to get his tail free from her demon bone crushing grip. As he worked he never noticed that little innocent smile creep up on her face.

"I have a feeling only something soft fluffy and warm will make her let go. Until so you will have to sit tight and let me go find the Nekomata called Akihiko (bright prince) he is one of the few that can transform from his kitten form to a battle form, but had the softest fur that even rivals to you mokomoko-sama. Akihiko is similar to the Nekomata that fought alongside Midoriko, and I know he is somewhere around here just let me see if I can locate him. But before that I want to know how the hell did you let her get your mokomoko-sama? I know it's one of the most sensitive spots on an Inu beside something else." The healer snickered at the last part as she looked at the lord then the girl.

"I have no clue I was not paying attention to my tail. I was trying to get her here so the damn miko wouldn't died." he said slightly annoyed with himself and the healer.

"Well I know one thing setting all four ribs back into their place is going to be a painful task, so it's a good thing she is passed out. It will make it a little better onher side but she still may wake up during the prosses. As for the gash a few licks of your healing saliva will do. But this makes me wonder." Points out a scar that looks something bit into her and then tore its way out. "How could she get something like this?" Shaking her head she placed a hand gently on the miko's side. "First her ribs need to be set back." The healer mumbled as she moved away to prepare.

She walked back over and set to work after a few moments there was a four sickening cracks as the rib were set in to place and were wrapped. The lord watched as the miko's face twisted in pain.

"There she can now rest while I get Akihiko to keep her company." The healer said as she walked out of the door heading for the walls of the shiro.

_'I know he is around here some were'._

"Akihiko Lord Inu no Taisho needs your service he's in the infirmary if you want." The healer called out knowing good and well he could hear her. Without anything else she turned on her heals and headed back to her medic room.

**Time skip**

The healer had returned to the infirmary to see the Nekomata sitting on the floor by the Taiyoukai. With a sigh she shook her head and looked over at the neko.

"Akihiko do you mind getting the miko to release his mokomoko-sama?" The healer asked calmly as she looked at the Nekomata.

Akihiko gave a pleasing mew and transformed before hopping up to lie beside the sleeping miko, curing its two tails around her.

Kagome stretched slightly as she felt something warm and fluffy press against her back as it then wrapped around her. She relaxed as she released the fluffy materiel from before and curled into the side of the nekomata.

"Well it seems she does like warm, soft, fluffy thing, Akihiko... looks like you will be staying around her a little more." Inu no Taisho said as he got up and went to move the girl in to a more comfortable position when he got an unexpected reaction.

Akihiko suddenly snapped at the lord's hand making him jerk back in surprise completely as before the Nekomata added a warning growl and glared at the Demon Lord.

Both the healer and the Taiyoukai were shocked by Akihiko's reaction. The two demons looked at each other and then at the neko laying around the miko.

"What has gotten into you my friend? I mean no harm to her my beast has chosen her as his life mate or in other words a soul mate." Inu no Taisho said confused.

The Nekomata looked at him and hissed and growled. Inu no taisho looked at the healer to see what he was saying.

"Well that's interesting, Akihiko says she is his mistress, friend, partner, companion and since she cannot voice her thought he will protect her from those that will harm her or unless she says otherwise." The healer said.

Inu no taisho was so caught off guard as he dead paned the floor from shock but composed himself quickly afterword. "I can see his point but I have not harmed her. She has harmed my mokomoko-sama." The Taiyoukai said as he gave a fake pout.

Akihiko looked at him and snorted as if saying _"that not the only thing that will be hurt"._

Inu no Taisho glared at the neko knowing full well what he meant with that snort. "Be warned my friend!" With that said Inu no Taisho left the room heading to his personal studies to see if his son had arrived.

**Major time skip**

When Kagome finally came to she found herself in large room alone. She groaned as she sat up and looked around. She could smell a storng sent of mixed herbs and something more.. Carefully Kagome tested her legs, finding them somewhat weak but not so weak that they couldn't hold her weight. Without thinking she headed to the door trying to find her way out of the Shiro but instead she found herself in the great hall, if you would call it that. For some reason it reminded her of a song.

"Níl Sé'n Lá By: celtic Woman" (I do not own belongs to the owner)

Chuaigh mé isteach i dteach aréir  
is d'iarr mé cairde ar mhnaoi an leanna.  
Is é dúirt sí liom "Ní bhfaighidh tú deor.  
Buail an bóthar is gabh abhaile

I came by a house last night  
And told the woman I am staying  
I said to her:  
"The moon is bright and my fiddles tuned for playing"

Kagome began to sway as she remembered the sound track of the music, as it began to play in her head. Soon she began to lose track of herself as she didn't notice if she was or wasn't attract unwanted attention to where she was. It also did not help she was attracting the attention of the lords of the land to her calming aura as she began to dance around to the music in her head as she sand the words on key.

Tell me that the night is long  
Tell me that the moon is glowing  
Fill my glass I'll sing a song  
And will start the music flowing

Never mind the rising light  
There's no sign of day or dawning  
In my heart it's still the night  
And we'll stay here till the morning

Níl sé ina lá, níl a ghrá,  
níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go maidin,  
níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go fóill,  
solas ard atá sa ghealaigh.

It's not day nor yet awhile  
I can see the starlight shining  
Níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go fóill,  
solas ard atá sa ghealaigh.

Fill the glasses one more time  
And never heed the empty bottle  
Turn the water into wine  
And turn the party up full throttle

Don't go out into the cold  
Where the wind and rain are blowing  
For the fire is flaming gold  
And in here the music's flowing

Tell me that the night is long  
Tell me that the moon is gleaming  
Fill my glass, I'll sing a song  
And we'll keep the music streaming  
Until all the songs are sung

* * *

**Toga:**Hay thats not fare

**Lover:** All is fair in love and war

**Jemmy: *****Waking up, but still has ****Akihiko in a death grip*** Oi what you doin here? *Smiles before zonking out again*

**Akihiko: *Struggling to get loose of her death demon cat grip*** Women let go!

**Toga: * Pouts***

**Lover: *hands Jemmy a cupcake and hugs her happily***so I hope you all enjoyed hehe the cliffy.

**Jemmy: *Has been awakened by Lover*** Yo, I'm sleeping here! *Yawns and curls back up into a ball,

**Akihiko: *Gets free but instantly shivers seeing how cold it is in the room* **Damn…** *Crawls back into the bed in his demon fighting form***

**Jemmy: **Hehe, no one can run from Jemmy. ***Laughs as she latches back onto him* **So warm ***Rubs face against his bare chest***

**Lover: -_-#**


End file.
